fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Kate Meyers
"Who said that everything has to have a happy ending?" ~Vee ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Kate Meyers was more or less a history geek. She loved history, and adored seeing ancient landmarks or treaties. If you needed help in Elvin History, call Kate. If you wanted to get an A+ on a test, call Kate. Her dream was to become an Elvin History mentor, and for a while that seemed to be exactly what was going to happen. That is, until she manifested as an enhancer. The whole Elvin World was thrown into an uproar, and the Council stepped in to make sure little Kate knew what she was doing. Kate was a fast learner, and quickly mastered her ability. She passed through Foxfire with flying colors, and the Elite Levels were a piece of cake. After graduating from the Towers, Kate became one of the Council's most trusted Emmisionary. She traveled far and wide, and helped many peace treaties come alive. She was still partially living her dream, she saw many relics from millennium ago. After her 30th year of being an emmisionary, she was upgraded to Council, and has been serving her species ever since. She is 70 years old. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She's very determined, always trying to provide her species with as best as she can. If that means being quiet and agreeable with the ogres, fine. If that means being pushy with the gnomes, fine. She can slip easily into different personalities, hence why no one knows the real her. She keeps her private life as far away as from her public life as possible. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Model:rachel skarsten 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's good at history, and does her job very well. She's not so good at heart-to-heart conversations, everything's business to her. She still longs to be a mentor, but she hides that as best as she can. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved